Emily
by Jack10
Summary: A h/c story involving the Emily series. (Yeah, I know it's late;)


Disclaimer: Don't own them, wouldn't dream of claiming to.

  


Authors note: This takes place after Emily. I found this after god only knows how long it's been on my profile! 

  


  


  


Scully couldn't sleep. She'd given up 2 hrs. ago. The thought of that child....her child refused to go away. She now knew what Mulder went through with Samatha. She had only lived with this grief for a day. She couldn't imagine living with it for years. 

She rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. It showed that it was 12:00 A.M. She reached for the phone, intent on just talking to Mulder, when she decided to go over to his apartment. She threw on an old pair of academy sweats and an FBI t-shirt. She really didn't care what she looked like.

Scully knew Mulder would still be awake. He was normally awake every time she called or came over. She didn't know when he slept. His body survived on less sleep than hers could.

She arrived at Mulder's apartment at 12:30. She knocked softly, hearing Mulder's TV playing an old movie. It sounded like Mars Attacks. Mulder did have a different sense of movies.

Mulder opened the door, knowing it was Scully. She was one of the few people who would come to his door at this time of night. The sight at the door shocked him. The old sweats and the shirt were not something he imagined Scully ever wearing. She was normally so perfect, her pressed suit, with perfect hair and make up to match. She was always so focused. 

She looked very lost, not in the intellectual way, more in the little kid way. She basically needed a friend. Mulder opened the door wider, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Come in, the movies getting good."

Scully's eyes focused on him.

"Thanks, I'm not disturbing your movie am I?"

"Nah, It's always more fun with to watch it with a friend. Do you want something to drink?"

"Anything? I guess a beer. I really don't know."

"A beer for the lady and one for the gent."

Mulder walked into the kitchen, while Scully walked to the couch. The movie was climaxing, the heroes winning. Scully sat down, and stared at the TV. She didn't even take notice of the movie, she was too lost in thought. Mulder returned with 2 beers. He handed one to Scully, then opened his and sat next to her.

Scully opened hers, but only played with the label. Mulder watched her, trying to figure out what to do to make her open up. He finally decided on a direct approach.

"Are you ok?"

Scully looked up at him, watching his face, then said "I don't know Mulder, I just don't know."

"Do you feel you could have saved her?"

"No, but I wanted to. God Mulder, why would anyone do this to a child?"

"Because..." 

Mulder was about to start with the theories and conspiracies when he realized that there was no real answer to this. Scully just needed to talk it out. 

"I really don't know, Scully."

She had tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, but they didn't fall. Mulder scooted closer, putting his arm around her, pulling her close to his side . She didn't try to resist, instead she laid her head on his shoulder, letting her comfort her. She was glad for the company. He wasn't pitying her, merely holding and listening to her. He had become one of her closest friends. They were closer than friends, or even lovers. Their unlikely partnership had allowed them to know and understand each other. They knew how to push each others buttons, but they also knew when to step back. 

Scully took a sip of her beer, then settled back against Mulder, snuggling closer as she did. She watched the movie, scene after scene passing aimlessly by. Mulder's heartbeat relaxing her frazzled brain. She noticed he had a slight heart murmur. It was something she hadn't noticed before. She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his. 

"There is never an answer, is there."

"None that I know of. If there were, would it help?"

"I don't know. Where's my ruby slippers to make me go back to the realm of niceness and good?"

Mulder smiled at the comment.

"Actually, Langly is wearing them when he tangos with Frohike."

Scully laughed softly at the thought. Mulder hugged her gently.

"I can't promise it will get any easier or that we'll ever find any answers. All I can promise you is that I'll be here for you."

Scully smiled into Mulder's shoulder.

"Thanks Mulder. I hope you know I will do the same for you."

"I know Scully, I know."

Mulder pulled her closer, resting his head on top of her head. Scully relaxed on him, her body and mind both a little more at peace. Awhile later, she jerked awake. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. Mulder laughed softly.

"Relax, It's just me."

"I know. I'd better go. "

"It's 3:30 in the morning, Scully, stay. Skinner gave us two days off."

"Mulder..."

"I insist. I'd love the company, plus you don't need to be driving in this condition."

She was about to protest again, when he said "I'll even make you breakfast."

"Doughnuts and coffee?"

"Only the best."

"Ok, Mulder, but I get to make the coffee."

"Whatever you think."

Mulder smiled and gently rubbed Scully's arm. She laid her head down, letting herself relax against Mulder. Her final thoughts as she drifted off were that life my not be ok, but at least she had someone to help her when it got rough.

Mulder watched as Scully's breathing evened out. Her body flinched slightly as she hit REM sleep. He watched her sleep, wondering what she was dreaming about. She could be a mystery when she wanted to be, but then again, that was his Scully. He laughed silently at the thought. She wasn't Dana Scully or Agent Scully, she was his Scully. There were sometimes that she was his only anchor to reality. 

Mulder decided that Scully would probably be more comfortable sleeping in a more normal position. He scooted so he could stand up, but still balance her. He picked her up, wonder about how little she weighed. He wondered if she was eating right. He almost laughed at the thought. He was the one that was supposed to be getting this lecture. He still ate the same way he did when he was in college. He smiled at these thoughts, while he carried her to his bed. He normally slept on the couch, so the bed was in much better shape. 

Mulder leaned back, so he could hold Scully with one arm. He pulled back the covers, then laid her down slowly. She whimpered slightly as he let her go. He smiled, then took off her shoes. He pulled the covers over her, making sure to get the covers just up to her shoulder. She rolled over on her stomach, facing his direction. Mulder smiled, then kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight Scully."

He walked back into the living room to sleep on the couch. He felt better, knowing Scully seemed a little more at ease. It had hurt him to see that child die, but also to watch Scully hurt without being able to do anything about it. He pulled the blanket off of the back of the couch, laying it over his legs. He watched some of The Outer Limit that was now on. He dozed off in the middle of the show. 

Above the sleeping agents the spirit of a beautiful child smiled down on them, their peace bringing her only happiness. She hadn't died in the best way, if there is a best way to die; but she had died with the knowledge she was loved.


End file.
